Erreur dans l'amour Germany X Switzerland
by Dawnstorm
Summary: Vash goes to a party held by Francis. Accidentally he gets drunk, perhaps making some stupid choices... Love, heart break and jealousy...   Note: The characters in this "book" are treated as real people and not the countries themselves
1. Chapter 1

{Author's Note: There isn't enough of this couple so I decided I needed to post up a little story! I know my writing sucks and I cant write dance scenes, so bear with me and use your imagination, k?}

Erreur dans l'amour

Switzerland X Germany

The courtyard seemed to glow in bright sunlight, pleasing Vash as he basked in the beauty of his own home. The smile that was seen once in a blue moon had appeared across his face and he couldn t help but feel light hearted. He was managing his money well this month and no one had really bothered him.

His mind at ease, the young Swiss man sat down in a chair not far from the edge of his territory. Even in such a good mood, Vash kept his gun close by, just in case. Without even thinking, he began to doze off, a contempt smile on his face.

Psh-! Hey~~ Swissy, wake up..! , A young blonde frenchy poked at the young Swiss man sleeping happily. Regrettably waking up from his peaceful nap, Vash growled and grabbed the revolver that was strapped to his leg. Within seconds he had Francis pinned to the ground, the barrel of the gun rested dangerously close to his temple.

What are you doing at my house, Francis? Vash growled softly, pushing the gun closer to Francis s head.

Whoa, whoa, calm down, mon cher. Francis freaked a bit, feeling the cold touch of the barrel on his face, knowing the young Swiss man wouldn t think twice about shooting him, I just wanted to invite you to my party tonight, Ohonhon.

Vash shuddered and released the French man, Get out of here already.

Hear me out, Vash. Everyone is going to be there, you need to socialize anyways. Francis chuckled thinking about it, handing Vash the invitation slip. The green eyed man took the invitation warily, looking at it with uncertainty, You are coming, oui?

I ll see Vash said, shooting at the ground next to Francis s feet, Now get out of here.

Hey! That could have hit me! Francis yelped, tears in his eyes.

You think I didn t intend to miss? The Swiss man glared slightly at the frenchy in his wakening. Francis got up quickly and scattered.

Vash opened the invitation and read it to himself, beginning to walk back into his house. He walked into the house and locked the door behind him, the house was dark, but warm and cozy at the same time. Making his way through the hallways he made it to his room and shut the door behind him. He cast the invitation aside, onto his dresser and began to unbutton his coat, debating whether or not he should go. _Psh. What s the point in these little parties anyways? Everyone makes such a big deal about them I suppose I should go, and see what the hype is all about._


	2. Chapter 2

Erreur dans l'amour

Switzerland X Germany

Vash stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, the steam that rolled off from the shower fogged the mirror, blurring out the young Swiss man's image. Running the soft ivory towel through his hair to dry it in seconds; he pulled it off his head and wrapped it around his waist. This party better not be lame…

Slipping on some casual clothes, a black tank top and some green cargo pants, Vash slipped his hand gun into his back pocket and walked out of his house, locking the doors. The sun was beginning to dip low beneath the horizon as Vash made his way to Francis's house.

He could hear a steady chatter coming from the house as Vash walked up to the front door. He knocked on the door a few times and waited. Francis opened the door and smiled nonchalantly," Bonjour, mon cher! You showed up!"

Vash glared at the frenchy, his voice mocking him, "Right. I just came to see how lame you frenchy's were at throwing a party"

Vash pointed out bluntly. Francis frowned and allowed the Swiss man inside," You shouldn't be so pessimistic, everyone else enjoys the parties."

Francis frowned and reached out; pulling the gun out of Vash's back pocket. The Swiss man jumped up in surprise and turned quickly, smacking Francis upside the head, "Did you just grab my ass!"

"Ohonhon, not this time" Francis laughed warily," You can't bring your gun into my house. It will stay in this safe until you're ready to leave, oui?"

"Fine, tell me next time, will you? I don't particularly enjoy being grabbed from behind out of nowhere." The viridian eyed man snapped, walking towards the living room.

The living room had snacks on the coffee table. Vash took note of the Italian Pizza and the German beer, and of course the American junk food that Alfred had brought over. Vash saw Gilbert sitting by the beer keg, getting himself another glass.

Gilbert caught Vash's eye and laughed," Kesese, Vash! Have a drink!"

The vermillion eyed man poured a glass for the Swiss man and got up, handing it to him as he wrapped his arm around Vash's neck," It's our best German beer! Relax!"

"I don't drink that stuff, Gilbert." Vash said, slightly appalled by the smell. He pushed the glass of amber colored liquor back into the Prussian's hand. Gilbert frowned, pushing the glass back in his hand.

"You'll like it, trust me." Gilbert nodded eagerly; Vash could smell his beer breath and suddenly felt too close for comfort. Slipping out of the snow-haired man's arm he took a step back and wiped his shirt off, beer drippings collected on it. Obviously he was already drunk… Well, maybe just buzzed.

"Hey, Vash quit acting like some proper princess and try it. You won't be so disappointed." The Prussia handed the beer back.

"I'm NOT a princess! That's Roderich..!" Vash growled angrily.

"Oh?" Gilbert chuckled," Then prove it."

"No, do I look stupid? I'm not about to chug a beer just to prove that I'm better than Roderich. It's common knowledge." Vash growled. The albino man laughed, chugging his own beer.

"Ha-ha! I get it, you're a sissy! Kesese, ha-ha, Swissy sissy!" Gilbert had found himself very amusing with this and took another gulp of beer," Swissy sissy!"

"Fine..!" Vash growled, grabbing the beer that was thrust in his general direction and took a big gulp. Gilbert smiled, finishing off his own beer. Vash swallowed hard and put the empty glass down, choking slightly from the strong sting of liquor running down his throat.

"Kesese, that wasn't too bad, was it?" The Prussian chuckled and handed the Swiss man another glass. Vash looked at the glass in his warily, it didn't taste too bad, but he wasn't very keen on chugging it like the last one.

"Where is everyone?" Vash took note of the mass amount of coats by the doorway and Francis had disappeared as well. It was just him and Gilbert in the room. The distinct sound of music came floating by from a nearby room.

"Hmm? Oh, West and the others are down in the basement." Gilbert told the young man who was curiously looking around the room. Vash nodded and opened the door that was the source of the music.

A young tall blonde with blue eyes and a serious look on his face stood in the corner of the room, the lights were dark and dance music was playing. The room was illuminated in glow sticks and the German watched as Feliciano and Lovino danced together on the floor. Feliciano was attempting to show his older brother how to dance, but the some-what stubborn teen refused to smile at the party.

It seemed everyone was there, Feliks, Tino, Matthew, Alfred, Antonio, Arthur, Kiku, Roderich, Berwald, Sadiq, Heracles, and of course Francis. The German's brother, Gilbert, was there too, but apparently he was too "awesome" to be down there with the rest of them. Ludwig thought more-so; it was just to stay with the keg of beer.

A light appeared from the top of the basement stairs and a young Swiss man with forest green eyes came down carefully, a beer already in his hands. The light flickered off and Ludwig watched as the solitary young man made his way down the steps.

Moments later, Vash had laid his back against the wall next to Ludwig, seeming bored," Hey, Ludwig, I didn't know you came to these parties."

"Hmm?" Ludwig caught himself from staring too long at the short, blonde haired, emerald eyed man beside him. Vash caught his eyes for a quick moment before Ludwig replied quickly, his words coming out faster than he intended at first," O-Oh, yeah. Its Feli's idea, I am not so into the parties, but he seems to enjoy them. So I come to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. "

As he spoke the young Italian boy ran past, screaming, his older brother, Lovino, chasing after him," Bastard! You stepped on my foot! Get back here!"

"Wah~ I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Don't hurt me! Ve~" The younger brother cried out.

"I see…" Vash acknowledged what the German meant quickly. He took another sip of the beer, the stinging feeling in his throat began to numb down.

"You drink?" Ludwig questioned, admittedly this was the first time he had seen Vash swallow even a drop of liquor into his system.

"Hmm. No, your brother, upstairs, he shoved it into my hand and forced me to drink some. It's not as bad as the last time I had a beer." Vash told the German.

"Ja, we Germans are the best when it comes to beer." Ludwig spoke proudly; even Vash had to admit it wasn't bad.

A young French man walked up to the two standing in the corner and laughed," Ohonhon. Come, mes enfants, dance. We have never seen you two dance; let's change things up a bit."

Immediately the two blondes blushed, putting their hands up and shaking their heads, "No, no, no. Really, there is no need…!"

Feliciano appeared behind the frenchy, his voice squeaking happily, "Doitsu, Doitsu! Dance! I've never seen you dance before!"

"Hell, this may be funny to see." Lovino snickered to himself; he had found himself a comfy spot beside the Spaniard, Antonio. Vash and Ludwig objected to the idea with dignity, but it only grabbed more people's attention.

"Yeah, come on dudes! Dance! It's a party!" Alfred shouted from somewhere, he seemed to be busy convincing Arthur to have a dance himself.

Francis laughed and pushed the two out onto the dance floor, taking Vash's drink from him. Vash stumbled as he was pushed out and was caught by the German beside him. Francis watched from the side of the dance floor.

"He's not going to stop staring until we start dancing." Vash told the German in a whisper. Ludwig sighed, knowing that the Swiss man was right; dancing just wasn't his queue.

"Ja, do you dance?" the German asked, slightly nervous.

"Just wait for the next song, it should be good. And of course, I'm Swiss. I went to rave's all the time." Vash said quickly to the German. He looked up and realized the position of the German," Just follow my lead."

As the end to some techno song came another song was put into play. Starting off slow, but getting faster by the seconds.

_I know this pretty Rave Girl,_

The music began to blur with the motion around them and everyone was jumping up and down to the beat. Ludwig blushed as Vash began to dance next to him, he felt awkward because he couldn't dance himself.

_Butterfly's go right through me, _

Vash laughed, this was one of his favorite dancing songs, the lights and people around him began to blur together, the liquor getting to him. Next thing he knew he found himself dancing right next to the German.

_And when I see her dancing_

_I want to take a chance in getting a little closer_

They were dancing, kind of, getting closer and closer to each other as time went by. Without even thinking Vash stood up on his tippy-toes and planted a kiss right on the German as the song ended. Ludwig's eyes widened in surprise as the Vash locked lips with him. He closed his eyes, holding the Swiss man in his arms for a few seconds, returning the pleasant favor, but caught himself.

He pulled away and took Vash off the dance floor, France laughed as best he could, still in slight shock that the neutral, young, short tempered blonde had just kissed another man.


	3. Chapter 3

Erreur dans l amour

Chapter 3- Switzerland X Germany

Ohonhon, you lucky bastard. Francis spoke jokingly as Ludwig came back with the drunken Vash. Ludwig face was blushed as he walked back to where Francis stood. Vash laughed, smiling happily, lost in his own little world.

I m gonna go talk to Arthur real quick. Vash winked at the German and walked off happily. Ludwig nodded, scratching the back of his head.

If I had of known some beer would have set Vash my direction I would have done it by now! Francis said; a teasing tone in his voice.

The German nodded, smiling softly to himself, the music was playing and the room seemed filled with craziness. Just as he was about to get lost in his own world, Vash ran by, shirtless.

Listen you bloody git! Get back here and put your shirt back on! I didn t come here to see that! Arthur ran by, extremely drunk as well; he was carrying Vash s black tank top.

I think Alfred gave Arthur too much to drink Francis took note, Ohonhon, all right, this is going to be a fun night!

Francis ran off after Arthur, Mon cher! Come with me!

No, you bloody wanker! Stay away from me! Arthur spun around, losing interest in the Vash chase and slapped Francis with the shirt.

Vash stood there, watching the two men fight; he suddenly really wanted his shirt back, beginning to pout.

Ludwig watched the two quarrel from the corner of the room, smiling to himself as his eyes fell on Vash s carefully sculpted body; he had the perfect balance of muscle for his body size, though perhaps a bit skinny. Probably from how little he ate, he was such a cheapskate sometimes, but he was strong.

Feli, does that not bother you? Lovino questioned, sitting in Antonio s lap and looking at his brother who was sitting next to them at the bar.

Ve? What are you talking about? Feliciano inquired, his face had a gentle smile gleaming on its features.

You know what I mean! I mean that Vash guy and Ludwig! Lovino snapped at his younger brother.

Nope! Not at all, I mean, Vash is drunk and all- Feliciano began to talk. Lovino glared at him and Feliciano frowned slightly, Seriously, brother, it s not like he s my boyfriend, I don t care.

Hmm, Lovino frowned, Antonio was trying to steal a kiss from his Lovi at the time, Your coming home with us tonight.

Ve~ Fine. Feli agreed, he tried to forget about it, he tried.

A few hours later, around 1 AM or so, everyone was leaving. Feliciano went with Lovino and Antonio. Ludwig waved a good bye to them and closed the door. Everyone was gone except the passed out Vash on the couch and of course, Francis, Alfred and Arthur.

I m going to take Vash home I don t think he can make it home by himself. Ludwig told Francis. The French man frowned.

Why not leave him here with me? He laughed happily.

I don t trust the likes of you! The German snapped and walked over to the couch that the drunken Swiss man lay in a daze, Come on, I m taking you home.

Mmm. I don t want to go home yet Vash complained, yet his face betrayed his words as he was still smiling.

Ludwig picked the emerald eyed man up and carried him out of the house, rolling his eyes as he heard the snickering of a drunken Francis behind him. The door slammed shut and the two men were left in the dark.

Where are we going, Ludwig? Vash questioned, feeling very warm in the German s arms, he wrapped his arms around his neck for a better grasp and looked around the yard.

Back to your house, v-where else? Ludwig told him and carried him back to his house.

When the German saw the mansion like house he walked up to the front door and attempted to open it. _Damn It s locked._

Hey, V- He fell silent just as he was about to ask Vash for his house key. The young Swiss man passed out on his shoulder, Ludwig couldn t keep back a sigh, he hadn t noticed how cute Vash was when he slept and he didn t feel like disturbing his peaceful slumber.

The German set Vash down on a bench outside of the house and attempted to find another door, maybe unlocked this time. Ludwig was debating whether or not he should just let him crash at his house tonight, but the young blonde may be upset when he wakes up in the morning

_Ah, screw it. _Ludwig spat in his mind as he was zapped by another electric doorknob and walked back over to where he had left the passed out Vash. Picking him up again he took him to his house. At least he knew he could get in there without endangering his life.

Back at Ludwig s place, he carried Vash up the stairs and to a guest room. He pulled off the covers to the bed and set the young blonde down on the bed. Ludwig reached over the bed to pull the sheets over him.

As he was reaching over he felt arms wrap around him. The German looked down at the Swiss man; his bright green eyes shone up at him and stole another kiss. Vash kissed him, holding him there with his hands.

Ludwig pulled his hands back from the covers and stroked Vash s face; the smooth complexion of his face was warm at his touch as he returned the kiss. He found his hands carefully grasping Vash s side, pulling his waist closer to him. Vash let out a soft moan as they pulled their lips away from each other. The German felt hot as it continued, but as he opened his eyes something told him to stop.

Ludwig stopped, as much as he wanted to undress the Swiss man, he had a feeling it would have a bad after taste in the morning. He pulled his hands away from Vash causing a whine to come out of the blonde boy, Wait Don t stop..!

No, you ll only regret it. Ludwig heard the disappointment in the Swiss lover s voice but shook it away from his mind. He pulled the covers over the cute viridian eyed boy and kissed his forehead, Gute Nacht, liebe.

Leaving the room, he turned off the light and went to his own bed, tired yet happy at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

A soft pale yellow illuminated the once dark room. The sun coming over the horizon just as Vash woke up, as much as he wanted to sleep in, he had this knack for getting up early. He rolled over in the bed and rubbed his head, it pounded like a hammer smacking the red hot length of metal. The creamy ivory colored curtains were drawn back and Vash's heart began to pound. His curtains were a forest green.

He threw the covers off of himself and sat up in bed, taking in his surroundings. He thanked God that he was still in his clothing he had left with that night. He got up quickly, but stumbled back onto the bed, dizzy.

"Ugh... Damn this headache is killing me." Vash muttered to himself as he tried to remember the events of last night. Whose house was he at anyways? He stood up slower and propped himself up with the side of the wall, slowly making his way out of the room.

The Swiss man walked down the stairs slowly, his head pounding and his balance off. He froze when he heard a familiar German voice rising from the kitchen. He blushed and his heart pounded with every second that passed, _Shit! Why am I at HIS house?_

Taking a deep breath, Vash finished his trek down the steps and looked around, feeling off.

"Oh, you're up." Ludwig spoke and looked over at the blonde at the foot of the stairs. The German had cooked some wurst for breakfast and had it sitting on the table.

"Hmm..." Vash shifted his eyes, and walked over to the kitchen, smelling the food. His stomach growled and he placed a hand on his stomach," Do you have any wine? I have a headache…"

"I think so…" Ludwig rummaged through his bottom counters and found a bottle," Sit down and eat something, you look starved."

Vash timidly sat down and looked at the food. Ludwig poured a glass of wine and gave it to the Swiss man. He took a sip, the headache starting to simmer down. He took a bite of wurst and smiled happily, it tasted so good, and he hadn't had the chance to sit and relax in a while.

Ludwig began to leave the kitchen when Vash spoke up after swallowing another bite of food, "H-hey, nothing happened last night, right?"

The German grew red and looked back," No… Nothing happened."

Vash patted his stomach after the meal, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so full. Finishing off his glass of wine he took the polished plate and glass and washed it out in the sink.

He heard a loud crashing sound from outside. Vash jumped and ran out of the house quickly. Gilbert was standing there shaking his hand," Ow, ow, ow! Damn it! I'm too awesome to let a stupid little hammer hurt me!"

"Brother… Why aren't you more careful?" Ludwig asked; he was carrying a pile of wood towards the garage. Vash watched the Prussian shaking the blood off his hand. The German noticed Vash standing in the doorway and asked with a casual, friendly tone," Vash, is something wrong?"

"Ehm…" The Swiss man shifted his gaze, his arms folded across his chest as he grudgingly said," I suppose I should thank you for the food. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Yeah, him." Gilbert snickered, his hand over his mouth as he broke out into an obnoxious laughter. Vash's face grew red at those words and he scowled at the Prussian.

"You bastard! That's not what I meant!" Vash snapped at Gilbert, who was still laughing. Ludwig stayed utterly silent, still holding the chopped up wood. Vash looked back at the blue eyed German and spoke with a short temper," Well?"

"Y-yeah. I was going to fix up the storage room later, but if you want you can start on it now." The German spoke, flustered. He was slightly afraid of the short tempered blonde, but yet it always left him shocked to see such harsh words come out of his well-rounded, cute face.

"All right. Then I'll get to work on that." The Swiss man walked past Ludwig, reaching his hand up, he poked the German on the forehead, smiling, he added," You should really lock up that brother of yours."

Vash walked past the German, feeling semi-contempt for some reason, a smile spread across his features. Ludwig tilted his head slightly to watch the Swiss man walk off and smirked.

Vash entered the storage room, seeing that there was a large gap in the roof. Sunlight filtered through the hole and the sound of birds chirping could be heard. The storage room itself was filled with an assortment of old things, stacks of wood and nails were in the corner, different weapons and tactical strategy books were strewn around the room. Vash sighed, typical.

He walked over to the wood in the corner and studied them; they looked good enough to cover up the hole in the roof. He picked them up and carried them outside. Vash paused, realizing the roof was up higher than he had perceived it to be. Walking back into the storage room, he spotted a ladder and pulled it out, propping it up against the side of the small storage house he began dragging the wood up.

Carefully stepping onto the old wooden roof he looked around. The German's yard looked rather attractive from this height and Vash let out a sigh, he had a thing for well organized, homely things. Turning back to the roof problem, Vash spotted the hole and went over to examine it. The edge of the wood was crumbling off as he inspected it. _Geez. I might as well replace the entire roof! It's falling to pieces! When was this building built anyways? The wood looks like it was from the 1400's._

Vash began to tear at the broken up wood. Quickly making progress and clearing off that section of the roof. About an hour later Vash turned to grab some plywood, ready to nail down the new roof. He frowned; he forgot the nails in the shed. Sighing in annoyance he walked over to where the ladder should have been, but the ladder was lying on the ground.

"… Damn it. There's no way that ladder just fell on its own!" Vash growled angrily, now stranded on the roof top. He heard a snickering from below and saw the drunken albino man holding his stomach with laughter.

"Kesese, you're stuck up on the roof!" Gilbert snickered aloud. Vash grew red with anger, he could have sword he could hear the Gilbird laughing as well.

"Bastard! Put the ladder back!" The Swiss man demanded the Prussian, but he just wiped a tear away and shook his head.

"Kesese, no way. It's hilarious to see you beet red up there." Gilbert laughed and walked off, as long as he was up there Vash couldn't beat the shit out of him.

"This isn't funny!" Vash growled, he stood on the roof, looking down at the ladder like a daunting enemy, he would have just jumped down, but the height was too great, he shouted at the ladder, "Damn you!"

After about an hour of sitting up on the roof, Vash heard a noise from below. He crawled his way to the edge of the roof and looked over," Hey! Ludwig! Up here!"

Ludwig looked up in surprise at seeing Vash's bright green eyes glaring down at him," Vash! What are you doing up there?"

"I WAS fixing the roof, but your dumb ass brother knocked the ladder down and I left the nails down there." Vash said in a blur, still very upset.

"I see, well, hold up, I will bring the nails to you." Ludwig said and went into the shed real quick. Vash stood up on the roof, stretching out his legs; he must have been sitting up there for at least an hour and a half. There was a clinking sound as the ladder was brought back up to meet with the roof. Seconds later the German was coming up onto the roof, the box of nails in his hands," Since I'm up here I might as well help you."

"Fine, but the next time I see your brother, he better be expecting a good punch to the face." Vash made a fist in the air by him, anger writhing in him. He shook it off and grabbed the plywood, laying it down across the roof," Nail here."

Ludwig looked at where the Swiss man was pointing and began hammering, within seconds the two had the first board fully nailed down. The sun beat down on the two, causing them to sweat a bit. Ludwig wiped a few drops of sweat from his forehead and began hammering again. Vash reached forward and grabbed the hammer from the German.

"Here, let me do that, I owe the favor to you, I should be doing the work." Vash spoke sincerely, he didn't particularly enjoy watching one person do all of the work. Ludwig nodded, his cheeks a soft shade of pink as he took a step back as Vash took his spot. His gaze traveled to the young blondes body, fit, well-rounded, cute, testing… The German shook his head to keep himself focused on fixing the roof.

Once the roof was finished Vash stood up again, looking down at the sitting German, he seemed off in his own world. Vash snapped his fingers in front of Ludwig's face," Oi, wake up. It's done."

Ludwig snapped back to reality, slowly taking things in. He blinked, hoping he hadn't said anything in his daydreaming. The sun was already beginning to sink lower in the sky.

"Geez, what's distracting you? I'm going down; it looked like the room needed some organizing as well." Vash announced and went down the ladder. Ludwig nodded, standing up and stretching, _How can you ask what's distracting me, when you keep acting so damn cute?_

Once in the dusty room, Vash began to stack up old military books and collecting them on the shelves. By time the German had made his way in, Vash was already half way done. Ludwig watched as the Swiss man bent down to pick up another book and stuck it on the shelf. He pulled back quickly and cut himself with a shard of metal that was laid on the shelf. Little beads of blood formed on Vash's index finger and little tears formed at the corner of his eyes. Ludwig sighed at the cute innocent face the blonde was making and walked over.

"You need to be careful." Ludwig took Vash's finger and licked the blood off, pulling out some medical tape from his pocket. Vash grew red hot as he watched the German bandage up his bleeding finger.

"I wouldn't need to be if you didn't have random scraps of metal on your shelves." Vash said bitterly, he didn't like being scolded.

"It's getting dark anyways, we can finish tomorrow." Ludwig paused, hesitating for a moment when he finished bandaging his finger. He pulled some stray hairs out of Vash's face and put it behind his ear, stroking his cheek gently as he reached down and kissed him on the forehead. Vash turned a new shade of pink, he'd never received so much affection before, and it was just a formal kiss on the forehead… humbly


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"L-Ludwig!" The Swiss man exclaimed in surprise as he was hoisted in the air by the tall German. His face grew a light shade of pink as he tried to grab balance in the air," Hey! P-put me down, bastard!"

"It looked like you needed a lift." The German defended himself innocently, not putting Vash down; the thought didn't even cross his mind for a moment.

"I'm not that short! I could see perfectly fine." Vash defended his height as his arms fell around the German's neck and he looked down at his lover. They had been going out for a few months now, so he should have been use to this display of affection, but admittedly, this was the first _public _display of affection the two had ever really shown for each other. Vash looked down at Ludwig and smiled tentatively, he couldn't hold back a small smile when he looked at the German. His blue eyes shone in the light of the full moon, sending butterflies through Vash's stomach as he gazed down at them.

The sound of the fairgrounds around them seemed distant for a split second until another set of fireworks exploded into the sky, causing an uproar in the crowd and the eye contact between the two was broken. Vash looked up at the new round of fireworks exploding in the sky, holding onto the German for support. He cursed at the sound for ruining the moment, but there seemed no other reason to be uptight that night; they were at a fair in Switzerland, hosted over one of the more infamous lakes in the Canton of Basel.

The atmosphere around the lake seemed unreal as they watched the fireworks exploding. It seemed surreal to the Swiss man, like something that belonged in one of Arthur's folklore books, with the happy endings (which were edited in by Alfred). Lost in his own train of thought, Vash wasn't fully prepared as he felt a sharp tug on the back of his light green shirt.

"Oh shit!" He wobbled in Ludwig's arms, attempting to keep balance; instead he caught himself, gracefully landing on his feet in front of the German, keeping his hands around his neck.

"Vash, are you okay!" The German spoke, alarmed as the Swiss man jumped quickly out of the German's arms. Vash shook his head, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Some damn asshole tugged on the back of my shirt and I lost balance, that's all." Vash spoke crossly. He didn't want to be mad, but whoever had tugged on him had made him lose his train of thought.

"Oh, that's all?" Ludwig mused at the easily tempered blonde in front of him," You aren't hurt."

"Well, duh." Vash sighed, trying to calm down; he didn't want to let a little incident ruin his night.

"Good," Ludwig spoke and lifted Vash's chin up, leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. Bright red flushed on his cheeks as the German kissed him, he tightened his grip around Ludwig's neck as he pulled Vash's waist closer to his own. Ludwig pulled back for a moment, resting his forehead against Vash's forehead; he could feel his temper evaporate in the crowd's excitement as the German spoke in his own language, "Ich Liebe Dich…"

Feliciano's stomach felt queasy, it was just his luck that he happened to spot the surreal couple kissing in the center of a large crowd. A pang of loneliness and slight anger struck at his heart strings as he watched with resentful eyes. He slowly dragged his gaze from the couple as the distant calling of his name was heard over the roaring applaud of the crowd.

"Feli, what are you doing over here by yourself?" Lovino stopped in front of Feliciano, breaking the contact between the Italian and the couple. A pang of sympathy struck Lovino as he gazed down at his little brother's tired eyes. He looked around, spotting a pasta and pizza stand, his eyes lit up," Come on, let's get some pasta! I'll buy if you like."

Lovino offered graciously, his hand found a place on his little brother's shoulder and he patted him; instead of the usual response of a cheerful_," Ve! Really! Thank you big brother!" _Lovino received a gentle shove from his brother, and a depressed voice utter words from the young man's lips," _Not_ tonight, Lovino. I'm _not_ in the mood."

Lovino bit back a dark retort at the depressed Italian beginning to walk away; a bad feeling formed in the pit of his stomach as his brother walked away. Something was…

Wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Erreur dans l'amour- Germany X Switzerland- Chapter 6

Ludwig took in a deep breath as he sat down in his living room; it had only been a few hours since Vash had left and already he wished to hold him again. He missed him so much already and it had only been… Oh yeah, he looked at the clock, wishing tomorrow would come. He went to the fridge and pulled out a beer, one of the best. Gilbert appeared by the fridge door," Kesese, you lucky bastard."

"What are you talking about?" Ludwig questioned, a bit ticked that his brother had to be so nosey.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Gil shrugged off his brothers questioned and asked his own," So, was the Blondie any good? In bed, I mean."

"T-hat's none of your concern." His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as he briskly replied. He didn't want to stay on the topic long, and he also didn't want to explain to his brother that he was a bit late on asking the question, since they had already been in bed several times. This was just the first time the two had done so at his own house. You could say it was because the Swiss man did not like the thought of a certain prying Prussian in the house or that it simply wasn't his place of comfort, but either way it wasn't the first time.

The Prussian man, being as he was awesome in all things considered, continued to pry his little brother for details on which his blue-eyed sibling did not wish to comply to.

Vash unlocked the door to his house, jiggling the doorknob in suspicion, the shock system he had installed didn't sound off. It was already dim out, the evening light fading into the darkness of night. Whatever pale light illuminated the yellow walls of the Swiss houses entrance with light were slowly cut off as Vash shut the door. The eerie feeling he received in his own home unnerved him. A shiver rushed down his back and he reached for the all too familiar rifle that lay against the wall next to the door.

There was a pause as he heard the sound of wood creaking from upstairs; Lily's room was upstairs, but Lily was going to Roderich's and Elizabeta's house for the week. Vash didn't dare to breathe as he carefully wrapped his fingers around his rifle; dust fell off the gun as it was swung up next to his head, he hadn't found a true need for it in a few months. When the creaking stopped, a moment of eerie unsettling silence set in until Vash took the first step forward.

For the first time, Vash cursed himself for not installing new wood paneling in the entrance of the house as the wood made a loud creaking sound. Carefully, Vash took another step, being sure it was stronger wood he stepped on. He checked every room throughout the hallway leading into the living room and eventually the kitchen. He opened each door carefully, his rifle poised to kill. He walked into the living room when all of the rooms leading from the hallway were checked and breathed very slowly, careful not to make too loud of a sound.

_**RRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG! **_The phone rang loudly, the drumming of the alarm sounded strangely familiar to Mexico and his 'R' rolling with the tongue. Vash jumped a good three feet until he realized it was only the phone. Quickly he walked towards it, shivers running down his back as he reluctantly turned his back to the hallway entrance. He cautiously answered, bringing the phone up to his cold lips; vapors escaped his mouth as he spoke," Hello?"

"Vash! Why are you whispering?" The voice on the other line spoke quickly. Before the Swiss man had the chance to even begin to think of why he whispered, the Hungarian women spoke once more," Oh, you're probably wondering why I called you at this hour, but it's about Lily..."

Vash almost dropped his rifle as he heard his little sister's name through the phone, "What's wrong?"

"Roderich and I were supposed to meet her at the train station between Austria and Switzerland, but she never showed up. We had the conductor's do a search on the system and she never even obtained her train pass. We were calling to see if she was with you, or if you had changed plans." Elizabeta spoke in a worried voice.

"Seriously, Vash, I know you're a cheapskate, but I don't understand why you would keep her from coming even after we paid for her ticket over." The thick Austrian accent was soft spoken through the phone in a light tone, but Vash only shivered, Lily wouldn't boycott the Austrian and Hungarian couple, and it wasn't like her to be late…

"I- I can't talk right now. Listen, Elizabeta if you see Lily keep her s-," Vash stopped mid-sentence, the long drown out beep of a cut off call rang in his ear. The Swiss man set the phone back down and looked around the living room. He heard a creaking from upstairs once more and took up his rifle again. Slowly he walked up the steps of the stairs, wanting to jump every time he heard a squeak sound out from beneath his own foot, but he stayed calm. The chill air surrounded him, pressing down on him as he climbed his way up the staircase. An intimidating presence met with his own and Vash fought back the sudden urge to run away and kept walking, perhaps at a time like this, he wished his Ludwig was here with him; at least it would have put his mind to some rest.

The Swiss man paused, he should've called Ludwig. He contemplated whether to head back down and call his German lover or to go ahead. Vash shook his head in horror, _What am I thinking? I don't need Ludwig to protect me! I'm Swiss, for God's sake; I never relied on anyone before. Besides… This is my house; if I can't keep it safe for my little sister than what kind of man does that make me? A cowardly one… _Vash shook his head in frustration as he answered his own question;_ I can't think like that anymore, I'm not dependent on anyone._

There were only a few rooms upstairs, and immediately he turned to Lily's, unconcerned for his own room. He slammed the door open and held his rifle up, ready to shoot at the trespasser. He blinked in surprise as he witnessed his little sister on the bed, appearing to be sleeping, but as he got closer he noticed the dusty cloth strapped around her mouth to keep her from making noise. His heart pounded with a tinge of fear as he saw small dots of blood where needles had been injected into her between the shoulder and neck. She was deathly silent, but he felt semi-relieved when he saw her chest move ever so slightly as she breathed in and out. He examined the bed, the sheets were nicely made, and Lily slept so peacefully on the bed, though her right wrist was chained to the bed post and dried tear trails remain stained on her cheeks. The sight horrified the Swiss man at what seemed like the aftermath of a calm struggle.

He reached for the handcuff chained to her wrist and tugged on it, he needed to get her out of there and to a hospital or nearby clinic; somewhere they could see what had been injected into her blood stream. He looked around the nightstand for the key, cursing whoever had done this to her.

The door to the room slammed shut and Vash turned around faster than a fly could dodge a swatting hand after staying still for several minutes in the same spot. In the shadows of the room a figure could just be made out. It was a small, skinny figure, dressed in a blue military outfit stood in the dark. Vash pointed his rifle at the man and growled angrily," Who are you?"

The figure just smiled as he stepped into the light that was filtering through the window. What should have been his nicely tanned skin stood out awkwardly as it revealed ghost like whiteness, the normally cheerful brown eyes of the Italian seemed to glow a crimson red as he gazed unwavering at the young blonde holding him at gun point. He didn't speak as his gaze flickered from the young girl to the older, protective brother.

"Ve- Veneciano!" Vash stuttered, surprised," Did you do this to Lily!" He didn't really want to believe it, the innocent seeming Italian man that always had his eyes closed, could he really be here right now?

Veneciano lifted up his hand, needles hanging on each finger," You tell me," His voice was filled with blood-curdling venom," Vash."

The Swiss man cocked his gun, pointing it right at the Italian's head," Why are you doing this?"

"It's just…" Veneciano sighed, his gaze raking over the Swiss man's well-built body," Not fair."

The Italian ducked under as the gun was shot. Vash felt the familiar push of the power behind the rifle, but was unprepared for the Italian to appear beside him, landing a blow to his side that would have battled Ivan for a hard time to breathe.

Vash keeled over for a split second as the breath was knocked out of him. He dropped his rifle in the process, though it didn't matter, there were no more bullets anyways. The Italian kicked at Vash's side, sending him to the floor; Vash fell back, but quickly recuperated himself, rolling back and jumping up, dealing a blow to the Italian's jaw. Vash took in a deep breath as Veneciano took a step back, Vash spoke in anger," What the fuck is your problem Veneciano! You don't just kick people to the ground and get away with it!"

The Italian laughed happily and wiped the dirt off his face with the forearm of his sleeve," Heh, Hehehehehe. You just don't understand… No one ever does…"

"You're not making any sense!" Vash told his friend, this was no game; the small Italian was dead serious. The petite man aimed another punch at Vash's stomach, but he caught the punch, pushing him back," I don't want to fight you!"

Vash knew Veneciano was one of Ludwig's best friends and he didn't want to get in a fight with him, but something was wrong with the Italian. Veneciano growled and kicked Vash in the chin. There was a sickening smack sound and Vash found himself collapse to his knees, his leg screaming in pain. The Italian kicked Vash again in the stomach as he fell to his hands and knees, coughing up some blood, the amount of force applied to the Italians kicks were surprisingly strong. Vash attempted to get up, but was kicked down again, something about this seemed impossible. The Swiss man struggled between the realm of consciousness and blacking out as he looked around the room. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain sting him in the neck; he blacked out just barely hearing the mumbled, ominous voice of the Italian laughing maniacally," Than, I guess you will lose."


	7. Chapter 7 pt 1

Erreur dans l'amour- GerSwi- Chapter 7 Part 1

{WARNING : EXTREME Snapped !Italy ahead ! if you do not enjoy blood and gore do not read!}

The air was thick with misery, lying heavy against the body of a young Swiss man. His eyes dared to open, fear of seeing where he was clutched his heart like the fox tightening its jaws around the dying rabbit, allowing a slow and painful death from a sloppy kill. He breathed out slowly; his breathe quivering as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He lifted his head, a pain screeching on his neck, he ignored it as he tried to become aware of his surroundings.

The room seemed familiar, like the small clinic in the basement of Vash's house; he preferred to mend the broken at home, since it was cheaper. He attempted to pull his hands up to his face, but was cut short when he found his wrists bound to each other in front of him; a chain lead its way down his handcuffed wrists and to the railing of the hospital style bed. He tugged on the chain a bit, trying to see if he could pull it off; seeing that his attempt was futile he cursed at his situation.

"I see…" A voice hissed somewhere in the room, Vash froze in horror as the man continued to speak with venom filling every drop of his voice" You're up. Good, I was getting tired of waiting for that drug to wear off on you."

"Feliciano…" The Swiss man growled, twisting his head around to find the Italian in the dark room. He spoke as a bright light was shone in his eyes," What did you do to Lily!"

The light blinded him and he shrunk away, shaking away the burning sensation. Feliciano laughed," Hehehe, you didn't think I would just leave her there, did you? Don't worry."

The Italian walked up to the side of the bed, leaning forward he whispered in Vash's ear," Vash Zwingli, you precious sister is here with you, she will be going to a special place tonight, and shortly after, you can follow her if you want." There was a pause as if Feli had to think about it as he continued," No, wait, you _will_, you don't have a choice in the matter anyways, do you?"

Vash's eyes adjusted to the light and he turned his head around quickly as he felt the sly whispers trace his ear. Feli grabbed Vash's face, holding his cheek in his hand, stroking it gently. Vash felt a shiver run down his spine; the Italian's hand was as cold as death itself," What the fuck are you talking about?"

Feli pulled back, an almost regrettable look flashed through his eyes," It's a pity, you and your sister both have such pretty faces. I almost feel sorry for anyone that might have loved them, but I know they will thank me later for this."

Vash stared wide-eyed at the Italian, he really had lost it. Feliciano picked up a remote attached to the bed and pressed a button. The mattress lifted up, forcing Vash to sit up. He winced as he saw his body; he was still dressed in his light green tank and had been redressed into some black shorts. His shin had a dark blue bruise running down the length of it, his sides screamed in pain from the beating earlier. He pulled on his chain again, only for it to be tugged on, pulling him close to the Italian," Pay close attention."

He pushed Vash back onto the bed roughly and left the room. It seemed as though minutes passed before he returned to the main room, a young girl being roughly pulled on by the upper arm. She gasped as she tripped, Feli pulled her to the front of the room, where an assortment of what should have been medical equipment, but instead looked more like torture implements, were sprawled across the floor and on the tables. The young girl, dressed in a plain pink tank and black shorts, quivered where she stood, her eyes were wide and she whimpered as Feli pushed her roughly, laughing to himself.

"B-brother! What's going on?" Lily asked, her voice barely audible.

"Lily…" Vash looked at his frightened little sister and then glared at Feli," Leave her alone, whatever vendetta you have you can settle with me!" He growled angrily at the Italian, though Feliciano seemed off in his own little world as he grasped Lily and searched for something on the table with great intensity.

"Ah ha!" The Italian exclaimed happily, holding up a scalpel. He turned to the Swiss man, just comprehending what he had said, he walked behind Lily and put his arms around her, in what seemed like an innocent embrace," Oh? No, Vash. That would ruin the point of lesson 1."

Feli smiled, pulling one of the young girls' arms behind her slowly as she quivered where she stood. She looked at Vash and shook as she spoke," Brother…"

The Italians smile widened as he pulled Lily's arm up from behind, bending it back in a way that simply wasn't possible for humans. She cried out in pain," No, stop it! It hurts!"

"Lily!" Vash jumped, not prepared for the sudden screaming. He pulled at his bonds, wanting to punch the Italian in the face. He pulled on the chain, trying to break it, but it was useless.

"Oh? That hurts does it? Well how about-", Feli was cut off by a high pitched scream as he stretched her arm out and strapped it to a hanging chain front the ceiling, forcing her to tip toe to relieve some of the strain and pain. Her eyes were closed as she tried to refrain from screaming in pain; Feliciano laughed, holding up the scalpel," What are you screaming for? I haven't even got to the worst part yet."

"Why are you doing this to her?" Vash asked, his voice still enraged and his green eyes lit up like fires, he wanted to save her, but physically couldn't.

"What am I doing to her? This isn't about her, Vash." Feliciano paused, smirking at Vash's confused face," This is about you. This is for you. Are you feeling it yet?"

"What are you talking about?" The Swiss man kept a careful eye on the Italian.

"The pain… The sorrow…" Feli sighed, holding the scalpel to Lily's other arm," The fact," he paused as he dug the scalpel into her fore arm," That there is nothing you can do."

Lily whimpered, trying to stay quiet, tears already streaked down her face as she tried not to squirm. The Italian ran the blade up her arm, creating a fine line of blood on her arm.

"Tell me Vash, have you ever been curious as to what the human arm looks like just beneath the skin?" Feli questioned curiously, he created a slit at the ends of the cut and laughed, ripping her skin up and allowing it to hang on her arm. Lily cried out in horror at the sight, forced to watch as her own skin was ripped off her arm.

"Damn it, Bastard! Stop hurting her!" Vash shouted angrily, he was still trying to break free. Feli chuckled to himself, gripping her arm in his hand and squeezing hard, digging his nails into the open wound. Lily felt her legs crumple beneath her and she cried louder, her other arm being ripped out of its socket as she fell to the ground in pain and misery. Vash flinched and looked away, closing his eyes, he could hear the sickening popping sound of her shoulder dislocating.

"Ahhhh, Brother! H-Help me…" Her voice died down as she looked at the ground, her blood was beginning to accumulate around her, the Italian still gripping her open arm.

"Look now, Vash! Look at what you caused!" Feli shouted angrily at the Swiss man. Vash didn't want to look, but opened his eyes and turned back to look at his little sister. The Italian cracked a smile and spoke with vile," Does it hurt yet!"

Feli dug his fingers harder into Lily's arm and tossed her back, her body hitting the wall with a sickening smack. She whimpered and groaned in pain as she tried to get up, both arms practically useless as she squirmed away. Blood soaked the ground where Feliciano stood, his gaze flickering between the siblings. Both had a terrified, pained expression on their face, but they were different kinds of pain. He almost lusted to see Vash's face to be screaming in as much pain as Lily's was in. He could see the traces of tears on Vash's face already.

Picking up a needle he dug it into Lily's neck, pushing the drug into her blood stream. She squeaked in terror as the needle went in. Almost immediately she stopped moving. Vash stared, wide-eyed," What did you just do? Feliciano!"

Feli smiled as he heard the Swiss man scream at him. The Italian answered happily," It's just a bit of a liquid substitute of the gasses you will see later. I wanted to test it out, to see how potent it was. It worked well; I should have never misjudged Ludwig's work…"


	8. Chapter 7 pt 2

Erreur dans l'amour- GerSwi- Chapter 7 Part 2

_Wait... Ludwig? What was he talking about? _ Vash looked at the Italian in confusion, causing him to break out into a victorious series of laughter.

"Are you confused, yet?" Feli walked over to the Swiss man and laid the scalpel on the bed sheets neatly made on the bed he lay on. He placed a bloody hand on Vash's face, forcing him to look him in the eyes. He flinched in response, his body trembled slightly, betraying the stern look placed in his emerald eyes," Perhaps I should inform you then... You see..."

The Italian picked up a strip of barbed wire and began laying it on Vash's fore arm. Slowly he dug the spike of the wire just beneath the Swiss' skin. Feli spoke once more after getting a few spikes eased in," Your _precious_ lover," he spoke with venom lacing each word, coming out in a hoarse hiss," has kept a secret from you. We all have. "

"What the hell are you rambling on about!" Vash shouted, wincing as the steel was dug into his skin.

"He's created some special techniques that, over the years, have been perfected. I was interested in this practice myself so I figured I would try them out myself." Feli smiled happily and ripped the strip of barbed wire out of Vash's arm. The skin around the wound was torn up and bleeding severely, dripping onto the once clean white sheets.

"I- I don't believe you." Vash held back a cry from the pain and closed his eyes, trying not to look. He felt more barbed wire being dug into his arm and recklessly ripped out of his flesh, trying not to look as he _knew _his arm was being mutilated. His wrists were still chained together, allowing reckless ripped barbed wire to slap his other arm, ripping up the skin.

"Vash, I only speak the truth." Feliciano hissed happily, his actions betraying the innocent smile he bestowed upon Vash. The Italian slowly crept onto the bed, chuckling to himself. Vash opened his eyes slowly as he felt the weight on the bed shift. He lifted his one good leg and kicked Feli in the chest, though it didn't do any damage to him. He grabbed Vash's leg and sighed," If you continue to kick, your leg is going to become a hassle, we wouldn't want anything happening to it would we?"

Vash tried to kick again. But the Italian held his leg down, picked up the scalpel at the edge of the bed and made a small incision on the Achilles tendon. It didn't hurt as bad as the Swiss man thought it would, but when he tried to kick again, his foot hung limply on his leg, he was incapable of controlling it. He looked up towards the ceiling, closing his eyes almost in a silent plea of mercy. Vash found it hard to believe the Italian, the fact that Ludwig would create such horrific techniques of torture, finally he was able to speak again, looking back down" Why would he do something like that!"

Feli situated himself on Vash's abdomen, his legs on either side of the struggling Swiss man's stomach. Vash found this uncontrollably uncomfortable as he felt the weight of the younger man push against him. His sides were already bruised as it was. He wiggled a bit, wanting to get away, but Feli just laughed, running his hands down Vash's chest and to the bottom hem of his shirt. He pulled out a sharp military knife, an Eickhorn KM-3000 to be exact, from inside his military jacket. The knife seemed all too familiar to Vash and his mouth gaped open a bit. Feli smiled, seeing Vash eye the knife," Do you recognize this? I wouldn't be surprised. It's one of Ludwig's latest military knife designs. Shall we test it out?"

Feliciano tore Vash's shirt, running the knife through the tender cloth faster than intended, almost slicing up into Vash's face. He turned his face to the side; a drop of blood splattered his cheek. His bounded hands were chained up the head of the bed above him, his arm was covered in bright red blood, bit of flesh and skin dangled over Vash's face as gravity called his own blood down. He trembled and closed his eyes, not wanting to see more, he couldn't take the pain much longer. He felt something cold and long run its length down his stomach, which he guessed was the knife. With an evil smirk, Feliciano dug the tip of the knife into Vash's stomach; he carved carefully, with much precision, causing the pain to be drawn out longer. In a small attempt to get the knife out, he sucked his stomach in, but this only caused the Italian to dig in deeper. Small beads of blood formed at the entrance of the cut.

It lasted for what seemed like forever, perhaps an hour had gone by until Feliciano was finished carving whatever it was into Vash's stomach. Vash had been holding in a cry of pain and stubbornly kept his eyes shut, refusing to view what the Italian insisted on doing to his body. Suddenly a hand grasped Vash by the hair, pulling him up to look at the carving, the Italian's voice cracked as he spoke," This is why these methods were created. This is why I have chosen my first test subject as you and your sister. You're…"

"I- Imperfect…" Vash managed to whisper, he had opened his eyes, in too much pain to keep them shut. Vash gritted his teeth as his head was thrown back onto the bed; his glance at the word 'IMPERFECT' carved into his own stomach had made him angry. What right did this psychotic Italian have as to call HIM imperfect!

"So… You mean to tell me, my sister died just to tell me I'm imperfect!" Vash growled, he was in so much pain it almost came out in a barely audible whisper, but it was still filled with much malice. Vash coughed up some blood as Feliciano punched his stomach.

"Shut up! You're in no position to talk!" Feli took the knife and dug it into the spot where the letters 'IM' were placed, making a clean 'X' mark in its spot. Feli shouted in outrage," No, damn it! You're perfect! You're body; your clean mind, how innocent you can look when you've done so much! It's not fair…"

Feli dug his nails into one of Vash's wounds, digging in harder as he spoke," You need to die and leave me and Ludwig alone! We were happy before you came along! And we will be more than happy once you've gone!"

Vash choked, gasping as the breath was knocked out of him every time Feli smashed into his stomach. He pulled on his restraints, wanting to get away, tears streaked down his face, he was confused, he didn't truly understand why this was happening to him, and Feliciano kept contradicting himself. Though everything was centered around Ludwig, he didn't know if what Feli was saying was true. _Would Ludwig really care if I died? No… Probably not, if he was creating torture methods for those that are 'imperfect'. Shit... I'm so confused._

For once he felt he really needed the German by him at that moment, but at the same time bile rose in his throat; were Ludwig and him together, really, the cause of Lily's death? If so he didn't want to be a part of anything like that. He couldn't help but mutter softly," But… I love him…"

Feli glared at Vash, wishing he would just shut up as he ran his nails down Vash's stomach, this was no longer a planned, well executed torture; it was mutilation. He wanted Vash to go through heartbreaking agony, he shouted at the abused blonde beneath him," Just shut up and die already! You don't deserve his love, none of it! Just leave us alone!"

"Who are you to tell us anything! It's me and him! Not you! Why are you doing this to me!" Vash cried out in one breath, his breathing becoming ragged and his sight faltering as he tried to stare up at the ceiling, he was trying so hard to comprehend the Italians decisions, but none of them made sense.

"Because, Vash! Don't you get it?" Feli paused, he was crying himself, out of rage or sorrow, Vash couldn't tell, nor did he care; his stomach was on fire, the carvings still painfully visible with bloody hand prints covering his chest along with scratches, bringing up small beads of blood. Feli almost whimpered, seeming his usual self for a split second," I. I was here first..!"

Vash could feel his blood begin to roll down his sides as it began to puddle on his stomach. After Feli was finished having a meltdown on his body, he got off. The sound of a door opening and closing could be heard in the distance as Vash lay in the bed in a daze.

There was silence in the room for several minutes, or so it seemed as Vash laid on the bed, his body mutilated and his feelings and thoughts torn in his mind. His arms, as numb as they were, were still capable of moving as he attempted to untie himself from the bed. The cuts stung as he moved, cold air hitting the bleeding flesh as he diligently moved around. The smell of blood and death filled his nose and he wanted to puke, he needed to get out. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed help.

Ludwig stood in the shed, looking over some blueprints of the latest weapon he had been designing for the army. Different metals and bolts were scattered around the desk in the center, though the place still managed to stay in good condition (Probably from Vash's good cleaning skills). He found it hard to focus on his work though, it had been 3 days since Vash had gone home and not a single phone call or checkup had been announced by the short tempered Swiss man. He scratched his head, trying to forget about it, the Swiss man was probably just taking a well wanted break.

He slammed his pencil on the desk and walked into the house, something was wrong, he couldn't place what, but he could just sense it. He picked up the phone and dialed up Vash's number.

Feliciano jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should risk answering it. He carried the cordless phone down to the basement and placed a hand on Vash's stomach, jolting him from his daze," The phone is ringing. I want you to answer it, but if you even so much as mention anything pertaining to your situation now, I WILL cut you down where you lay, and it WILL be painful."

Before Vash could protest, the phone was answered and shoved next to Vash's ear. Vash tried to situate himself better as he spoke," H- Hello? Z- Zwingli Res- idence."

"Vash? It's Ludwig…" The voice through the phone made Vash jump, he wanted to be with him so bad right now, but then, Feli's words crept into his mind. He shook his head, that bastard… The voice continued to speak," Hey, are you alright?"

"O- Of course! Why wouldn't I be alright?" Vash sounded unsure of himself, his gaze flickering to his wounded body to the crazy Italian watching him as an eagle would its prey. Vash winced at the glare.

"You haven't tried to contact me in 3 days. I was worried about you, is all." Ludwig voiced his worries for the young blonde through the phone. To Vash though, they sounded almost mocking, mocking his pain as though Ludwig had no idea what was going on.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" Vash spat, out of anger or fear of Ludwig being hurt, not even Vash could make out. Vash felt Feli's fingers dig into his wounds and he gasped, choking as he spoke," I- I have- Have to go now."

"Ok… Ich Liebe Dich." The German spoke through the phone softly as he was about to hang up. He was waiting for Vash's usual response, but it came out choppy.

"I-" Vash was cut off as Feliciano pulled the phone back and hung up on Ludwig, he didn't want to hear Ludwig and Vash exchange any sentiments with each other ever again, the thought made him want to hurl. The Italian chuckled in a high pitched voice as he gazed at the Blonde man lying miserably on the red sheets; his younger sister's body still lying in the corner of the room. Feliciano pulled out the knife from before and licked at some of the blood, not quite dried yet.

"Well, since you're up, let's play some more." Feli smiled happily and stepped closer to the Swiss man.

Ludwig pulled the phone away from his ear after the connection dropped. He stared at the phone for several moments, upset by the conversation he held with the young blonde. He finally set the phone down and took a deep breath, something was wrong. Vash normally spoke sweet words when they called from each other's houses. Considering the only other person that lived with Vash was Lily. He picked up the keys to his car and looked around," Hey, Gilbert! I'm leaving."

"You're taking me with you then!" Gilbert said excitedly, jumping up from the couch.

"But I'm just going to Vash's house, and he doesn't like you." Ludwig explained to his brother.

"Oh come on, West! I hardly ever get out of the house, I won't be a burden! I promise by the awesomeness invested in me!" Prussia pleaded; he was bored out of his mind and had nothing better to do.

"Fine…" Ludwig sighed," At least put on some decent clothes, Gil."

"Ok, ok." Gilbert said, and went to go change into more out-of-the-house-clothes. Moments later he ran out and jumped into the driver's seat of the car," Come on! Let's go!"

"I'm driving…" Ludwig announced, opening the car door and forcing Gilbert to scoot over to the passenger's seat.

"Well then." Gilbert sighed, upset and looked out the window.


	9. Chapter 8

Erreur dans l'amour – GerSwi- Chapter 8

The loud thud of car doors opening and closing just outside made Vash open his eyes in hope. His arms were still tied to the rail of the bed, and his body had gone numb from the Italians constant torture, but the sound of the German voices brought a smile to his face, finally, Feliciano would get caught. The said Italian cursed under his breath at the voices outside and looked at the smirking Swiss man. Feli's eyes were a crimson red with fear and anger. He picked up a bottle of liquid and set it poured a bit into one of Vash's wounds. He gasped from the pain, his smirk disappearing and a pained expression on his face, it felt like acid tearing at his flesh.

"Don't you dare speak of me, or I will be sure you suffer more, like your sister." Feliciano had bent down to whisper venom in Vash's ear. The Swiss man tightened his grip on the bed sheets as the Italian poured the bleach over the word 'PERFECT' on his stomach. Vash held in a cry of pain as his vision began to fade, he couldn't stay awake. He watched, helpless as the Italian fled from the upper window of the basement before he blacked out; the sound of a German calling his name before he lost consciousness. _Damn it…_

_**Beep…**_

_** Beep…**_

_** Beep…**_

_** The room was silent **_except for the steady beeping of the monitor, allowing everyone to know his heart beat was steady. He lay on the clean hospital bed, IV's hooked up to him to keep a constant steady fluid going through him, his body covered in bandages to prevent infection, one foot casted to keep it from moving. His breath escaped from his mouth as he breathed in and out slowly, occasionally wincing in his slumber. A single man sat in a chair beside the bed, his elbows propped up on the side of the bed and hands clasped tightly together; he seemed to be praying.

He was whispering softly, his eyes closed as he prayed, the sunlight shone through the hospital room, casting a blue light over the room. Suddenly there was a shift in the bed as the blonde haired man stirred, his eyes opening slowly. Ludwig dropped his hands down from clasping together and sat up a bit more, Vash was finally waking up.

"L-Ludwig?" The Swiss man questioned, looking at the blonde hair, blue eyed German next to him. He was tired, but he smiled as the German smiled, hoping it was a sign that everything was going to be ok. Ludwig held Vash's hand in his own and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Yeah, everything's all right now." He spoke, he was happy to see Vash awake. The Swiss man tried to sit up in the bed, but was stopped and forced to lay back down," You can't get up, doctor's orders."

Vash sighed; he was growing more and more awake, but as he did so he felt the slight stings from the cuts and wounds, his memory slowly starting to come back to him. He asked suddenly," How long have I been out?"

"Well, it's been a few months actually…" The German spoke, fearful of what other questions he might have to answer to the Swiss man. Vash's grip on his hand tightened as though he were remembering something painful, tears welled up in his eyes.

"A- and my sister…?" he choked, holding back a cry, it seemed more like a statement of realizing the truth more-so then a question, but the German answered regrettably, shaking his head. Vash held back his tears, trying to think about the events that happened before he blacked out. He asked, feeling uncomfortable," Is there any way I can sit up?"

The German sighed, not wanting to deny him twice; reaching over to grab the bed's remote and set it so that the mattress sat him up slightly. Vash mumbled a thanks and bit his bottom lip, remembering those crimson red eyes, the wrong color, the wrong face, he shuddered, he looked up abruptly as the German asked a question of his own," Who did this to you?"

Vash frowned, remembering, but he couldn't tell Ludwig, he couldn't bring himself to admit who had done it. His heart pained at the thought of the innocent yet malicious face of the snapped Italian, he finally spoke," I-"

His voice was cut off as the door slammed open," Ve~ Ludwig! I heard Vash woke up!"

The Swiss man tensed as the small Italian burst into the room, he didn't look up, afraid to see the sickening innocent smile that would be laid upon him and his beaten body.

"Yeah, he woke up." Ludwig said quickly, his face showed obvious annoyance at the fact that their peace and quiet had been destroyed. He looked back at Vash, growing more serious, the question was of utmost importance," Do you remember who did this to you?"

"Ve! Who did do this to you, Vash?" Feliciano questioned innocently, when the German turned his back to the Italian Vash saw a smirk and a vicious glare directed at him from Feli. He gritted his teeth, looking down.

"I- I can't tell you." Vash said regrettably, there was his chance, his one chance to end it all. He could have easily told Ludwig that it was Feli that had done it to him. But he wouldn't have believed him. No one would believe that Feli- the sweet innocent little Italian- could have done this to him. He kept his mouth shut, Could he even trust the German anymore?

"Please, tell me." The German pleaded his love to tell him.

"I can't remember…" Vash lied, seeing the smile reappear on Feli's face. He couldn't trust anyone, there was no one that he could go to. Feliciano ran the systems.

"I'll find him, and when I do I will be sure he goes through hell, I can promise you that." Ludwig told Vash, wanting to comfort him. Vash could see Feli freeze for a moment, if there was anyone Feli would be afraid of, it was Ludwig.

"Y-yeah." Vash nodded, the cuts on his stomach began to spaz with pain and he winced. Wanting to be left alone, the pain was too much.

"Ve~ Ludwig, Gilbert needed to talk to you about something." The Italian decided to inform him, his own stomach twisting as the German bent down and kissed Vash's forehead before leaving.

"I'll be back later." Ludwig told him, something was wrong with Vash, he could sense the sudden shift in mood fairly easy, _But why so sudden? Did he remember something?_

Feli waited for Ludwig to leave the room before he turned and smirked at the Swiss man," Good pet. Keep that up and everything will be okay."

Vash gritted his teeth, looking at the bed sheets, his body tense as he expected sudden impact from a knife of some sorts, but nothing happened, this Italian smirked and ran out of the room, closing the door behind him. Like a kick in the stomach after the beating, he was gone.


End file.
